


Glass Shark

by cryptidkids (radiiicalkiit), zephyrkids (radiiicalkiit)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Group Chat Fic, M/M, Multi, My OCs, im CRYINgn, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiiicalkiit/pseuds/cryptidkids, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radiiicalkiit/pseuds/zephyrkids
Summary: fuck





	Glass Shark

wednesday,9:44 pm

akira: wow   
akira: i can't believe i have fake friends  
akira: i hate you all  
zephyr: even me? :(  
akira: especially you  
zephyr: so why u always on this dick  
akira: exCUSE ME  
zephyr: ur always on my dick  
akira: how  
zephyr: always getting mad at me and tryna annoy me back   
zephyr: if i didn't know any better id say you like me ;))))))))  
akira: have u ever considered shutting the fuck up  
zephyr: fuk u akira   
zephyr: do you want to fight???  
akira: are you tall enough to even see me  
zephyr: I’LL KILL YOU  
akira: u so  
akira: fuckin  
akira: precious   
akira: when u  
akira: threaten me  
zephyr: Akira I swear to God  
zephyr: i'll strangle you  
fynnian: what if he's into that   
zephyr: i'll strangle you too,fynnian   
fynnian: i'm DEFINITELY into that ;)  
zephyr: i'll drown you then  
fynnian: breathplay? count me in  
akira: BREATHPLAY  
akira: KEJWGNGABJNH  
akira: YOU’RE BREATHIGG IN WATER  
zephyr: exactly dipshit  
akira: i’ll kill u  
zephyr: u won't  
zephyr: no balls  
akira: that's it im revoking ur bumblebee privileges for a week  
zephyr: u can't take away my bumblebee privileges   
zephyr: im the only one she loves.  
akira: oh well ://  
zephyr: you act nonchalantly,but you will end up feeling bad, and then ill have my bumblebee privileges back  
akira: why do u talk like ur fifty  
zephyr: you talk like you’re seven  
akira: i am seven  
fynnian: hoe  
fynnian: don't do it   
akira: seven inches deep iN UR MOM  
fynnian: ohmy g od   
zephyr: die   
zephyr: anyways bumblebee would kill you if u took her son away from her u hoe  
akira: oh,,,yeagh  
zephyr: :)  
zephyr: dumbass  
akira: >:((  
akira: I TGINK UR WASP IS GONNA KILL ME  
zephyr: goodbye u little shit  
akira has left the conversation   
fynnian: he fuckin dead  
zephyr: ;)


End file.
